nateson_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Ozo
Ozo is a dog from Swe considered one of the most brilliant philosophers to ever live and a master of intelligence thought. He was tutored by the great Baunzu, was a teacher at the University, and becomes involved in Big-Universe issues around the period of Exponyos’ rise. Lastly, he aided Aunzaun back to mental health. He was born in 4.5 billion, 210 million, 600 thousand, and 427 years, March 3rd. His father was Idhik, an employee at a tourism company, and his mother was Mitera, a fast food worker, both of the last name Galofriyas. His father was rather unintelligent, but not stupid, while her mother was knowledgeable at magic. Ozo’s family was middle class. Mitera taught Ozo in the arts of magic, which he was very good at. At the age of twelve, he had mastered 1000 spells, ranging from everyday helps to once in a lifetime uses. He was a straight-A student in school, and soon went to the Swe college many years early. He had difficulty with analytical studies and was getting D’s. He was the best student in Philosophy, Magic, and Prophecies, however. His parents worried, because you had to get all C’s or better to graduate. They hired a math teacher. They spent hours teaching Ozo in mathematics and science, but nothing worked. Sometime during his childhood, Ozo met Agikos, who was just 7 years older. Separately , they were both invented to the Academy of Understanding to become disciples of Baunzu. On the final day of the final year of College , our dog friend was sitting in his Philosophy class, discussing the concept of inner peace with other students. Baunzu, at this time, was visiting the university and just so happened to watch his remarkable speech, ending with the lines “In conclusion, you don’t need to be numb to have inner peace. One who is with the wind feels every leaf gliding by, yet refuses react if it disturbs tranquility.“ Baunzu decided to speak with Ozo, taking him out class. . Baunzu found that Ozo was the smartest dog he’d ever found and could keep up a conversation. Ozo and Agikos went to the Academy of Understanding, where they depended their comprehension of philosophy, learned more of ancient history Dogs did not have great knowledge of, and magic. Baunzu taught Ozo for many hours of the day and he learned much. The style was much more suited to him, and he found great pleasure of meeting Consillo and other wise students of other wise teachers. Ozo did better in philosophy and history then his friend, yet did worse (but still good) in Magic. As they learned more, the relationship between the two slowly weakened and deteriorated. Agikos thought Baunzu was taking things too slow, while Ozo was content. When the two went to the university, they were friends who fought a lot. When Baunzu left for the Broken Garden, Agikos was appalled he was not allowed to come with, while Ozo understood. When Baunzu left, the lack of one the most powerful creatures in the universe, they had a massive fight that resulted in a lot of damage. It only ended when Vloo, using her immense power, held them born down with just her mind. Baunzu came back and created a secret library. Agikos became frustrated he was not allowed in. But when he saw Vloo once leave, he became INFURIATED. Later, Vloo was visiting somewhere else as well as Baunzu, leaving both Ozo and Agikos alone together in a section of the University were they were the most powerful. As can be assumed, Ozo and Agikos fought, but Baunzu and Vloo both had to go. Agikos attempted to enter the secret library and had a fight almost to the death. Agikos managed to read a couple books, but nothing important. Yes it was revealed there was something Baunzu was not telling him about the nature of reality. When Baunzu returned, Agikos was so angry he ripped a scale from Baunzu. Ozo became a teacher of Magic and of Beginning Advanced Philosophy, where he resided for many, many, many, many, many, many, many years, exacting 1 trillion, 800 billion. During the summer, he would return to Swé to tutor there. At 1.1 Trillion, Ozo was a mental healer for Aunzaun, and nursed him back to health. During Exponyos’ rise, Ozo became a member of the Council of the Awakened Ozo is a brilliant philosopher and one of the most intelligent creatures to ever exist. His IQ above 200 cements himself as one of the wisest across the cosmos, only comparable in mind to a few members of the universe. He is one of the most influential non-whattheheckahedrons, so much he even became a member of the council. Quotes: “Let’s just hope that the life we live is not over, and we survive, if not our body, than atleast our mind.” “Do not fight fire with fire. All you get is more flames.” -Ozo in Eternity: A NateSon Universe Story